Guy Guinto
GuyThe Ghosts of the Past: Steph Guinto ends her phone call with Guy using his name. Guinto (ガイ グイント gai guinto) is a former scientist who had worked on the Black-Blood Project under the employment of Kladivo Industries, until stealing the unfinished project's nanites and injecting them into himself, gaining superhuman abilities and a high bounty on his head. Now on the run from his past, Guy escaped to the United StatesThe Ghosts of the Past: Guy explains to Steph that he is travelling around America due to being hunted down. to use his new found powers to prepare for any bounty hunters coming his way, whilst also discovering and improving the powers that he had gained from the nanotechnology he stole. Appearance Guy looks to be a young adult still in his teen years, with very little notable features that allow him to blend into the crowd easily. His black unkempt hair is usually seen messily flowing with two distinct strands that stand upward, almost like two antennae. Two strands in the front also crossover each other in the middle of Guy's forehead. His slim tanned body is only a masquerade for the strength that Guy hides away from plain sight. There are few complexions on his brown skin from the labour that he's been through, many of them coming from his work around his experiments. One of the more prominent changes to his body, however, is his two coloured eyes, with one remaining natural brown and the other notably turning red due to the nanites incorporated into his body. His smile is said to be very welcoming and trustworthy that it can be hard for even Guy's enemies to distinguish him as friend or foe. Just like his siblings, Guy bears a numbered tattoo but on his lower back, unlike his siblings who bear their tattoos on their head with their hair growing over them. He also has a septum piercing which is usually flipped up into his nose most of the time, out of sight. Guy also has a pierced left ear which he wears simple black studded jewellery or a hanging cross from it in public. His usual attire consists of a long sleeve, red plain top, with a black coat over it. The coat's interior is coloured a lighter shade of grey compared to the outside of the jacket. He also wears plain dark pants that reach down to his ankles, though is usually folded upward to the middle of his calves. Guy is either seen with sandals or plain black trainers on his feet. He wears glasses from time to time, though this is usually for reading or when he is resting, never really wearing them outside in public due to the abilities his suit has implemented into it. He usually stands upright with his back straight, and his movements are quite gentle and soft, no matter which situation he is in. For those that know Guy, feel that there is a violent aura that surrounds the young man. Guy barely smiles although a happy expression is commonly used when he is around close people such as his siblings. The Legate Armour seems to be the main appearance of Guy's criminal career, often using the armour to appear in public when operating for his crimes. The armour appears to be made from a grey-black metal that covers the young man from head to toe, fitted to his appearance so that it can have a comfortable fit around his body. Parts seem to be made of numerous pieces rather than large solid pieces at a time for the pieces of armour, allowing for gauntlets and boots to have maximum flexibility for his arms, hands and feet during battle. Spheres and cylinders that support the exoskeleton underneath the plates can also be seen from exposed parts, giving off the impression that the Legate Armour is only a robot with no room for a human to be inside. He still retains a straight back posture when he is in the suit, mostly appearing in the suit to taunt or gawk at heroes. The mask of the suit holds most of the cosmetic features that the suit has to offer: changing Guy's voice as as to encrypt and distort it to become unrecognisable, as well as having a light in the middle of his face that glows for every syllable Guy speaks to make it known that he is talking. Gallery File:GuyGuintoAPP01.png| File:GuyRobotSuit01.png|Legate Armour File:GuyRobotSuitPP01.png|Legate Armour Profile Personality Abilities Physical Abilities Overall Abilities: The nanites that had become absorbed into his body has granted Guy superhuman abilities that allow him to stand quirk-using heroes. Any sort of robotic programming had been lost from their original form as they are now one with the young man, nullifying any sort of robotic controlling program or quirk that could have worked years back. However, due to the nanites still adjusting themselves into Guy's body, Guy had created a suit that would enhance and suppress the more dramatic effects of the nanotechnology, allowing him to retain control over the nanites and still employ them onto the field with relative ease. He is far beyond the capabilities of a human at this point, as the passive effects of the nanotechnology seemed to have boosted his physical capabilities such as his agility and endurance, allowing him to outlast the limits of a normal human. Because of this, he is proficient inside and outside of his Legate Armour, but continues to use his armour for the boosted defence and power when dealing with high tier heroes that cross his path. Nonetheless, Guy still emits a sense of danger when close combating opponents thanks to his keen intellect, boosted strength and massive defence provided. Both in and out of the suit, Guy utilises hand strikes more commonly over those with his legs, and so uses his upper body to both strike and block much like a boxer would do. Gaining his fighting techniques from boxing, Guy uses fast paced attacks to land hits on opponents whilst leaving the strength component to his suit or the nanites. He is not afraid to use the environment to grab an advantage over his opponent such as kicking dust into their eye to collapsing a building right on top of them. He knows his armour well enough that it becomes a second body to him, knowing every single function and adjustment that the armour has in order to reflexively incorporate it into his attacks. His favour of the element of surprise does indeed give him an advantage during a fight, as his secret identity allows him to prepare for an enemy before striking, giving him the turn he needs to land a devastating blow on an opponent before the battle could be started. Guy is someone that prefers to fight among numbers which is why he may prefer to work with other people and turn up with company to confront individuals. He shows good coordination and team work, able to establish himself as a leader but more so sticks to the sidelines if he can. To make up for the lack of and early nature of his powers, Guy often utelises the use of minions to do his work, intervening when they have been reduced significantly in numbers or till he is confident in taking on the target himself. He has intermediate knowledge of firearm usage, an experience granted to him during his time in Australia that proves excessively useful in his career. He is perfectly capable of using and disarming firearms on and from opponents, showing that the young man's skills have only made him more dangerous as a result. He can tell when a firearm is loaded or not, being able to estimate how many shots are in before the gun clicks by looking at both the user and the weapon. He has the "eyes of a hawk" that is very precise when analysing things, being able to identify the chance of a weapon jamming simply by looking at the outside details of the weapon. Much of the shooting, however, he mostly done within his suit, which has programs implemented to improve his shots to great accuracy. He is able to determine the best shot with his armour's calibrations, taking many factors into concern especially from the environment and his target. But, without assistance from his suit, Guy basically becomes a newbie to the use of weaponry, with adequate knowledge of how to hold, use and fire one. As the nanites continue to adjust to Guy's body, they also grant him the ability to shape shift certain areas of his body for a limited amount of time, depending what it is. After a few years of gaining the nanotech, Guy has been able to change the configurations of his face, so that he would resemble someone that he has met or seen. For smaller things, he is also able to change his finger prints, in order to access locked doors requiring that sort of recognition, or to throw off investigators on his track. While totally not able to shift things into abnormal sizes, Guy has shown from day one that he has gained the ability to regenerate, with the longer he has trained the nanotech, the faster he is able to do so. Even wounds directed at his important organs are regenerated to a point where Guy does not care about getting wounded. Due to the early nature of this project, however, Guy undergoes extreme pain the more he has to regenerate and questions the limits that these nanites can bring back. The nanites have seemed to preserve Guy's body as the same age he was when he injected them into him, while healing him of newer wounds and keeping older blemishes that have settled onto his skin. He has shown the profound ability to survive even the most deadly circumstances, as being torn apart by bullets as well as having half his head blown off didn't seem to be enough to put Guy down. Guy seems to also have control over what parts will regenerate at what time and how fast they doTunnel Vision: Guy regenerates a hand that Bella la Rivincita Bella had cut off much faster than before.. But when attacks seem to have seemingly destroyed the brain, the regeneration will begin at a slow rate that triggers automaticallyTunnel Vision: After Bella la Rivincita shoots Guy's body apart and blowing out the side of his head, he begins regenerating despite losing the consciousness.. Because of this, the nanites seem to act independently from Guy when he is brain loses connection to the body, working in an effort to rebuild the host and continue thriving. This regeneration also shows that they are able to duplicate themselves and read off the dna of the host that they dwell in, but as mentioned before, seems to stick to that physique at a time to preserve Guy's age and body. Athletic Agility: Incredible Endurance and Stamina: Keen Intellect: A former scientist working under a successful weapons and technology manufacturer, Guy has proven his intellect through his association and the creation of numerous devices and weapons brought out by Kladivo Industries. Even being part of the team that had worked on the Black-Blood Project, which he eventually turned his back on to steal the Black-Blood nanites showed that he held the mental capability to create a weapon that can transform an entire human being, bringing them up to the same level as higher powered quirk users. Much of his mind makes up for the lack of power in his early form, as being able to plan and predict several scenarios before they happen has been the way that Guy has settled most conflict he comes across. He has created things that can intercept signals between talkers in different countriesA Change of Plans: Guy intercepts and listens into a mission report by a surviving Alpha-5 member and Kladivo., suits of armour that grant him boosts in areas that he is lacking, as well as weapons of destruction sold for high prices on the black market. He has several contingency plans for all sorts of situations that may befall him, meaning that he is well prepared for everything thrown at him, or at least having an idea on how to continue on. This kind of thought process, however, has taken years of experience and improvising, as well as careful planning for plans to back up plans if something was to head the other direction. He is someone who is also quite hard to manipulate or influence, keeping a headstrong mind and is able to see through lies of other people through the way they present themselves. His keen eyes are able to spot irregularities, strange patterns and obvious signs of lying in their presentation, either playing along or calling them out when he has deduced their attempt. Along with this, he is able to deduce some illusions at the same time albeit to a degree. If he is knowing what he is looking for and can spot it, he can easily shut down the illusion or make something to prevent it from happening when he sees it. Its with this that he commonly creates objects for associates and allies, weapons and gadgets that may help when fighting other quirk users, provided that he knows what he's dealing with. The recognition to deal with and adapt to abilities is also how is capable of adjusting and learning the abilities of his Black-Blood nanites easily. Being able to repeat and even train it so that it can become almost natural to him is how he is always evolving, slowly becoming more powerful the longer he allows the nantites to settle in. Weaknesses Stats Equipment Legate Armour: The legate armour is Guy's primary suit created from stolen technology originally manufactured under Kladivo Industries. Grey-black metal cover it from head to toe with a mask emitting red light from certain holes embedded in to eye level with Guy, made entirely of plate with every minimal exposed parts of metal tubes and more armour underneath. The armour itself is one of Guy's main weapons during his villain activities and is primarily the face of his villain identity, almost always worn when causing crime due to the significant defence boost it gives. Pieces of the armour can be detached for their different purposes and increased defence of the area it is worn on. Such as the gauntletA Change of Plans: Guy uses the Legate Armour's gauntlet to locate the rest of the armour. due to implemented technology to find the rest of the armour, and the helmetTaking Care of Business: Guy uses the Legate Armour's gauntlet to locate the rest of the armour. which is used to control drones that are created by Guy, provide increased head protection, and hides his identity by concealing his face and masking his voice whenever he speaks. TBA Drones: One of the weapons that Guy had created mainly under Kladvio Industries, the sleek and deadly drones under his control serve Guy with a variety of tasks, especially when outside in his Legate Armour. The relatively small size of the drones makes them easier to create in packs, giving Guy the necessary back up and support he needs when out on the field. They effectively become better than hiring simple mercenaries and goons due to their unwavering loyalty and ability to follow orders to the detail. While they may have independence to operate as different entities on the field, all instructions and protocols are activated from Guy himself, acting as the centre of this hive mind network he has created between him and his robots. While lacking in most of the abilities they had compared to the more developed and advanced drones that he originally made for Kladivo Industries, the parts Guy is able to grab on to make these drones are still enough for them to be relatively deadly and formidable in combat. Drones are usually created to serve specific purposes that make them different to other drones, but in the end serve to accompany Guy and fire down on his enemies. The normal Combat Drones are the more commonly used ones mainly because they are fitted to work with standard machine guns built into their underside that they can withdraw and extend out when needed. These are the typical ones accompanying the Legate Armour due to how easy their parts are to grab as well as the basic nature of their programming: aim and shoot. Combat Drones are the weakest of the drones in terms of defence, but they compensate with their superior fire power and aim that can clear rooms filled with people in mere seconds. Sensors that scans visuals and audibles are placed all around the drone so that they are able to see everything around them, making sneaking up on Combat Drones extremely hard without getting shot at. They're small body and slick design allows changing directions extremely easy to allow Combat Drones the ability to quickly turn around and fire at enemies coming from behind them. While being able to follow orders given by Guy, they are terrible at distinguishing allies of their creator without the need of another piece of tech that Guy equips his associates with: an injected chip that, when scanned by the Combat Drones, allows for them to identify a body that they are to avoid shooting at. Guy is exempted from this, however, as the tech he uses allows for them to recognise him as their leader and creator. Bomber Drones are models based off the Combat Drones but serve a more heavier purpose by carrying and firing different types of explosives into the field. These drones are typically slightly larger than the Combat Drones to provide a clear difference between them and their standard cousins, due to the space needed to carry the explosive ammunition... TBA One of Guy's personal favourites is the Commando Drone TBA Battles & Events Trivia *Images are of a recoloured Seishu Handa from Barakamon. Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kladivo Industries Category:Quirkless